Edward Albert
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Malibu |sepoltura = |padre = Eddie Albert |madre = Margo Albert |coniuge 1 = Katherine Woodville (1979 - 2006) }} Edward Albert è stato un celebre attore statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Edward Albert nacque come Edward Laurence Heimberger a Los Angeles, California, diglio dell'attore Eddie Albert e dell'attrice messicana Margo. Il suo padrino era l'amico di famiglia ed attore Laurence Olivier. Carriera Edwart Albert fece il proprio debutto come attore nel 1965 nel film The Fool Killer accanto all'attore Anthony Perkins. Egli era molto conosciuto per aver recitato nel film Le farfalle sono libere accanto a Goldie Hawn. questo ruolo gli fece vincere un Golden Globe. Nel 1973 ha recitato accanto a Liv Ullman nel film La signora a 40 carati. Nel 19?? recitò nel film Midway accanto a Charlton Heston. Albert era anche molto conosciuto per aver interpretato il ruolo del miliardario Elliot Burch nella serie televisiva La bella e la bestia, nella quale recitava accanto a Linda Hamilton, e per il ruolo di Mr. Collins, padre di Wesley Collins, il Red Ranger del film Power Rangers: Time Force. Nel 1994 recitò in Cara, insopportabile Tess accanto a Shirley MacLaine e Nicolas Cage. Vita privata Oltre che attore, Albert era anche fotografo e musicista. Nel 1978 si sposò con l'attrice Katherine Woodville, dalla quale ebbe una figlia, Thaïs "Tai" Carmen. Durante gli ultimi anni della sua vita, Albert devoted una grande somma di denare per cause umanitarie. Egli visse per molti anni in un ranch nelle montagne sopra Malibu e si impegnò molto per la preservazione di montagne e canyons. La Santa Monica Mountains Conservancy cambiò nome all'aerea dell'Escondido Canyon in Edward Albert Escondido Trail and Waterfalls, in suo onore poco prima della sua morte. Morte Edward Albert morì a causa di un tumore al polmone nella sua casa, il 22 settembre 2006. Filmografia *''The Fool Killer'' (1965) *''Le farfalle sono libere'' (Butterflies Are Free) (1972) *''La signora a 40 carati'' (40 Carats) (1973) *''Great Mysteries, nell'episodio "A Terribly Strange Bed" (1973) *Killer Bees'' (1974) Film TV *''Death Cruise'' (1974) Film TV *''Kung Fu'' (Kung Fu), negli episodi "Blood of the Dragon: Part 1" (1974) e "Blood of the Dragon: Part 2" (1974) *''A tutte le auto della polizia'' (The Rookies), nell'episodio "Nightmare" (1975) *''Lotta per la vita'' (Medical Story), nell'episodio "A Life in the Balance" (1975) *''Ellery Queen'' (Ellery Queen), nell'episodio "Il sonno del gangster" (1976) *''La battaglia di Midway'' (Midway) (1976) *''Alle origini della mafia, nell'episodio "Gli antenati" (1976) *Sulle strade della California'' (Police Story), negli episodi "The Test of Brotherhood" (1975) e "Bought and Paid For" (1976) *''Gibbsville, nell'episodio "Afternoon Waltz" (1976) *Il principio del domino: la vita in gioco'' (The Domino Principle) (1977) *''Un taxi color malva'' (Un taxi mauve) (1977) *''Black Beauty'' (Black Beauty) (1978) Miniserie TV *''Il magnate greco'' (The Greek Tycoon) (1978) *''Controrapina'' (The Squeeze) (1978) *''Love Boat'' (The Love Boat), nell'episodio "Heads or Tails / The Little People / Mona of the Movies" (1978) *''The Millionaire'' (1978) Film TV *''Silent Victory: The Kitty O'Neil Story'' (1979) Film TV *''The Last Convertible'' (1979) Miniserie TV *''Ormai non c'è più scampo'' (When Time Ran Out) (1980) *''Uno sceriffo contro tutti'' (Walking Tall), nell'episodio "Kidnapped" (1981) *''Il pianeta del terrore'' (Galaxy of Terror) (1981) *''The Littlest Hobo, nell'episodio "The Hero" (1981) *Butterfly - Il sapore del peccato'' (Butterfly) (1982) *''F.B.I. Oggi'' (Today's F.B.I.), nell'episodio "Bank Job" (1982) *''A Time to Die'' (1982) *''La casa del male'' (The House Where Evil Dwells) (1982) *''Il brivido dell'imprevisto'' (Tales of the Unexpected), nell'episodio "In the Bag" (1982) *''Blood Feud'' (1983) Film TV *''Veliki transport'' (1983) *''Ellie'' (1984) *''The Yellow Rose'' (1983 - 1984) Serie TV *''La signora in giallo'' (Murder, She Wrote), nell'episodio "Morte teleguidata" (1984) *''I viaggiatori delle tenebre'' (The Hitchhiker), nell'episodio "Man at the Window" (1985) *''Getting Even'' (1986) *''Brothers, nell'episodio "Still Married After All These Years" (1986) *Una fabbrica di matti'' (The Underachievers) (1987) *''Mike Hammer'' (Mike Hammer), nell'episodio "Deadly Collection" (1987) *''Houston Knights'' (Houston Knights), nell'episodio "North of the Border" (1987) *''Falcon Crest'' (Falcon Crest) (1986 - 1987) Serie TV *''Deviazioni'' (Distortions) (1987) *''ABC Afterschool Specials, nell'episodio "Daddy Can't Read" (1988) *Gioco mortale'' (Terminal Entry) (1988) *''Il salvataggio'' (The Rescue) (1988) *''Wild Zone'' (1989) *''Mind Games'' (1989) *''Fist Fighter'' (1989) *''Accidents'' (1989) *''Kabuki killer'' (Out of Sight, Out of Mind) 1990) *''La bella e la bestia'' (Beauty and the Beast) (1987 - 1990) Serie TV *''Paradise'' (Paradise), nell'episodio "Birthright" (1991) *''The Girl from Mars'' (1991) Film TV *''Voci nella notte'' (Midnight Caller), nell'episodio "The Added Starter" (1991) *''Una vita per due'' (Body Language) (1992) Film TV *''Bodies of Evidence, nell'episodio "Nearest and Dearest" (1992) *The Ice Runner'' (1992) *''Exiled in America'' (Exiled in America) (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (Civil Wars), nell'episodio "Das Boat House" (1992) *''Due poliziotti a Palm Beach'' (Silk Stalkings), nell'episodio "Scorpio Lover" (1992) *''Broken Trust'' (1993) *''Fist Fighter 2'' (1993) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), nell'episodio "Uno strano delitto" (1993) *''FBI: The Untold Stories, nell'episodio "Dapper Drew" (1993) *Avvocati a Los Angeles'' (L.A. Law, nell'episodio "Hello and Goodbye" (1993) *''L'ispettore Tibbs'' (In the Heat of the Night), nell'episodio "Legacy" (1993) *''Time Trax'' (Time Trax), nell'episodio "Treasure of the Ages" (1993) *''Shootfighter'' (Shootfighter: Fight to the Death) (1993) *''I giustizieri della notte'' (Dark Justice), nell'episodio "Incorrect Dosage" (1993) *''La signora del West'' (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman), negli episodi "Un posto nel cuore 1° parte" (1993) e "Un posto nel cuore 2° parte" (1993) *''Demon Keeper'' (1994) *''Delitto al computer'' (Hard Drive) (1994) *''Cara, insopportabile Tess'' (Guarding Tess)(1994) *''Intrigo sensuale'' (Sexual Malice) (1994) *''Sole rosso sangue'' (Red Sun Rising) (1994) *''Fortune Hunter, nell'episodio "The Aquarius Intercept" (1994) *Daredevil vs. Spider-Man'' (1994) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''The Royal Affair'' (1995) *''Star Witness'' (1995) Film TV *''Sorceress'' (1995) *''L'ultimo dei mohicani'' (Hawkeye), nell'episodio "The Boxer" (1995) *''Spider-Man: Sins of the Fathers'' (1996) (voce) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Fantastici Quattro'' (Fantastic Four), nell'episodio "Doomsday" (1996) Episodio TV (voce) *''Secret Agent'' (The Secret Agent Club) (1996) *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' (Spider-Man), negli episodi "Un dischetto molto prezioso" (1996) (voce) e "Un vero amico" (1996) (voce) *''Walker Texas Ranger'' (Walker, Texas Ranger), nell'episodio "Il tornado" (1996) *''Kid Cop'' (1996) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Profiler - Intuizioni mortali'' (Profiler), nell'episodio "Doppelganger" (1997) *''Sentinel'' (The Sentinel), nell'episodio "Disappearing Act" (1997) *''Alta marea'' (High Tide), nell'episodio "Ghost Story" (1997) *''Conan, nell'episodio "The Heart of the Elephant: Part 1" (1997) e "The Heart of the Elephant: Part 2" (1997) *Modern Rhapsody'' (1997) *''Space Marines'' (Space Marines) (1997) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (Extreme Ghostbusters), negli episodi "The Jersey Devil" (1997) (voce) e "Grundelesque" (1997) (voce) *''Port Charles'' (Port Charles) (1997-1998, 1999) Serie TV *''California'' (1997) Serie TV *''USMA West Point'' (1998) Film TV *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) *''Mike Hammer, Private Eye, nell'episodio "Gone Fishin'" (1998) *Sabrina, vita da strega'' (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) , nell'episodio "Ci scommetto la famiglia" (1998) *''Invasion America'' (Invasion America) (1998) Serie TV *''Nash Bridges'' (Nash Bridges), nell'episodio "Angel of Mercy" (1999) *''Più forte ragazzi'' (Martial Law), nell'episodio "End Game" (1999) *''Unbowed'' (1999) *''Chicken Soup for the Soul, nell'episodio "Simple Wooden Boxes" (1999) *Stageghost'' (2000) *''Power Rangers Time Force: Photo Finish'' (2001) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Power Rangers Time Force - Quantum Ranger: Clash for Control'' (2001) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Max Steel'' (Max Steel), negli episodi "Swashbucklers" (2001) (voce), "Sphinxes" (2001) (voce) e "Scions" (2001) (voce) *''Mimic 2'' (Mimic 2) (2001) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Fuoco sulla citta'' (Ablaze) (2001) *''Resurrection Blvd.'' (Resurrection Blvd.), nell'episodio "Compadres" (2001) *''Night Class'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (Power Rangers Time Force) (2001) Serie TV *''Extreme Honor'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time'' (2002) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny'' (2002) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''I fratelli Garcia'' (The Brothers Garcia), nell'episodio "Space Race "(2002) *''A Light in the Forest'' (2003) *''She Spies'' (She Spies), nell'episodio "Off with Her Head" (2003) *''No Regrets'' (2004) *''The Work and the Glory'' (2004) *''A-List'' (2006) *''Fighting Words'' (2007) *''Bullets & Butterflies'' (2008) *''Chinaman's Chance'' (2008) *''Street Poet'' (2010) Categoria:Attori statunitensi